2007–08 New York Rangers season
The 2007–08 New York Rangers season began October 4, 2007. It was the New York Rangers' 81st season in the National Hockey League. In 2006–07, an impressive late season run brought the team from 12th to 6th place in the Eastern Conference, but the team ran out of steam in the Conference Semi-finals before losing in six games to the Buffalo Sabres. The off-season began in late June with the 2007 NHL Entry Draft in Columbus, Ohio. The Rangers had the 17th overall pick in the first round, yet came away with a steal as Russian superstar Alexei Cherepanov fell for the taking, despite being considered by many rankings to be a top 5 prospect, and the top European available in the draft. A variety of reasons have been postulated for Cherepanov's drop, most notably, the lack of a new transfer agreement between the National Hockey League and the International Ice Hockey Federation concerning players from Russia.Rangers Official Site. "Rangers Get Cherepanov with First-Round Pick," June 22, 2007 - accessed July 2, 2007 In the second round, the Rangers selected goaltender Antoine Lafleur from the P.E.I. Rocket of the QMJHL.Rangers Official Site. "Rangers 2007 Draft Picks," June 23, 2007 - accessed July 4, 2007 Lafleur was ranked #3 among North American goaltenders by NHL Central Scouting. The Rangers made a tremendous splash on July 1, the first day of free agency. Within a 30–minute span on that Sunday evening, the Rangers announced the signings of two of the biggest center icemen available on the market, nabbing Scott Gomez from the rival New Jersey Devils and Chris Drury from the Buffalo Sabres.Roarke, Shawn P. "Rangers Double Up with Gomez, Drury," NHL.com, July 1, 2007 - accessed July 2, 2007 As both players had worn #23 with their previous teams, general manager Glen Sather flipped a puck at their introductory press conference to determine who would wear #23 on the Rangers; the winner was Drury.Rangers Official Site. "New Rangers Drury, Gomez Get Heroes' Welcome," July 2, 2007 - accessed July 2, 2007 After these signings, left out of the picture was center Michael Nylander, who had reportedly signed with the Edmonton Oilers,"Report: Oilers Sign Michael Nylander," TSN.ca, July 2, 2007 - accessed July 2, 2007 but then actually signed with the Washington Capitals."Capitals Sign Michael Nylander," TSN.ca, July 2, 2007 - accessed July 2, 2007 In addition, the Rangers also lost Jed Ortmeyer,"Ortmeyer Signs Two-Year Deal with Preds," TSN.ca, July 2, 2007 - accessed July 2, 2007 Brad Isbister,"Canucks Ink Isbister, Ritchie, Schneider," TSN.ca, July 3, 2007 - accessed July 3, 2007 Karel Rachunek,"Devils Sign Zubrus, Rachunek," TSN.ca, July 3, 2007 - accessed July 4, 2007 and Kevin Weekes"Devils Sign Weekes to Back Up Brodeur," TSN.ca, July 5, 2007 - accessed July 5, 2007 to the free agency market, the latter two signing with the rival New Jersey Devils. The Rangers re-signed a number of their own free agents, including Jason Strudwick,Rangers Official Site. "Strudwick Returning to Rangers for 2007–08," July 2, 2007 - accessed July 9, 2007 Petr Prucha,"Rangers Re-Sign Forward Prucha," TSN.ca, July 5, 2007 - accessed July 5, 2007 and Brendan Shanahan."Rangers Agree to Terms with Shanahan," TSN.ca, July 10, 2007 - accessed July 10, 2007 Goaltender Henrik Lundqvist and forward Marcel Hossa had been designated for salary arbitration, but both signed contracts before reaching their respective hearings."Rangers, Lundqvist Agree to Terms," TSN.ca, July 11, 2007 - accessed July 11, 2007Rangers Avoid Arbitration with Hossa," TSN.ca, July 31, 2007 - accessed July 31, 2007 Sean Avery did go through arbitration and was awarded a one-year deal worth $1.9 million."Arbitrator Awards Avery $1.9–Million," TSN.ca, August 1, 2007 - accessed August 1, 2007 The multitude of high profile free agent signings in July left the Rangers dangerously close to the league's $50.3 million salary cap. This effectively forced the Rangers to deal Matt Cullen and his $2.875 million per year cap number back to the Carolina Hurricanes."Hurricanes Acquire Cullen from Rangers," TSN.ca, July 17, 2007 - accessed July 17, 2007 At the start of the season, the Rangers total cap number was over the league maximum, but player bonuses can be deferred to the next season if it causes a team to exceed the upper limit of the salary cap, so the Rangers were in compliance."NHL Team Salaries: New York Rangers," nhlnumbers.com - accessed November 13, 2007 On April 3, 2008 the New York Rangers clinched a playoff berth for the 3rd consecutive season in a 3–0 win against the rival Islanders. Regular season Divisional standings Conference standings Game log * Green background indicates win (2 points). * Red background indicates regulation loss (0 points). * White background indicates overtime/shootout loss (1 point). ]] |- | colspan=11 | |- | colspan=11 | |- | colspan=11 | |- | colspan=11 | |- | colspan=11 | |- | colspan=11 | |} Playoffs The New York Rangers ended the 2007–08 regular season as the Eastern Conference's fifth seed. * Green background indicates win. * Red background indicates loss. The Rangers defeated the New Jersey Devils in the Eastern Conference Quarter-finals in five games. This was the fifth playoff meeting between the two clubs, with the Rangers having won four of those series. The lone Devils series win was in 2006. They were eventually eliminated in the Eastern Conference Semi-finals by the Pittsburgh Penguins in five games. |} Player stats Skaters Note: GP = Games played; G = Goals; A = Assists; Pts = Points; +/- = Plus/Minus; PIM = Penalty Minutes Regular Season Post Season/Playoffs Goaltenders Note: GP = Games Played; W = Wins; L = Losses; OT = Overtime/Shootout Losses; SA = Shots Against; SV = Saves; Sv% = Save Percentage; GA = Goals Against; GAA = Goals Against Average; TOI = Time On Ice; SO = Shutouts Playoffs Awards and records Records Milestones Transactions The Rangers have been involved in the following transactions during the 2007–08 season. Trades Free agents acquired Free agents lost Players re-signed * Sean Avery re-signed through salary arbitration. Draft picks New York's picks at the 2007 NHL Entry Draft in Columbus, Ohio. Farm teams Hartford Wolf Pack (AHL) The 2007–08 season was the 11th season of AHL hockey for the franchise. The team's status as the Rangers' highest-level minor-league affiliate became questionable when Northland AEG LLC purchased the Hartford Civic Center from Madison Square Garden, L.P.; however, on May 29, 2007, it was announced that the franchise will remain in Hartford and will remain affiliated with the Rangers."AEG Press Release: Wolf Pack to Remain in Hartford," AEGworldwide.com, May 29, 2007 - accessed August 5, 2007 Hartford finished the regular season with a record of 50–20–2–8 for a total of 110 points, a franchise high. P.A. Parenteau led the team with 81 points in 75 games, and team captain Andrew Hutchinson won the Eddie Shore Award as the league's top defenseman. Portland eliminated Hartford from the playoffs in 5 games, marking two consecutive season's that the Wolf Pack failed to advance past the 1st round. Charlotte Checkers (ECHL) The 2007–08 season was the 15th season of ECHL hockey for the franchise. Charlotte finished the regular season with a record of 34–31–1–6 for a total of 75 points. Gwinnett eliminated the Checkers from the playoffs in 3 games. Roster See also *2007–08 NHL season References *'Game log:' New York Rangers game log on espn.com *'Player stats:' New York Rangers statistics on espn.com Category:New York Rangers seasons Category:2007 in hockey Category:2008 in hockey